garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes Will Happen
Mistakes Will Happen is an episode from the third season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield and Odie watch an episode of Garfield and Friends to look for any mistakes. Plot Garfield interrupts the beginning of the cartoon to address- and dismiss- the notion that his show has any mistakes. He and Odie then proceed to watch an episode to compile any mistakes shown. The episode begins with Jon, Garfield, and Odie having a cook-out. Following that, Jon cautions Garfield and Odie about going into the woods, which is said to be haunted. The two pets head into it anyway, with Garfield scoffing at the idea of haunted woods. Jon, dismayed, seeks to teach the two a lesson. Meanwhile, the cops are on the look out for an escaped convict, who is hiding in the same woods. Upon discovering the pets, the convict figures that people might be around as well. He then plots to scare them away to avoid having his cover blown. As Garfield and Odie continue their journey, they become spooked by an owl. Afterward, Garfield invites Odie to a "snack", where he throws out an entire picnic from his backpack (Odie thinks this is a mistake, to which Garfield says "That's how much food I always pack"). After eating, Garfield then notices Jon disguising himself as a ghost with a white sheet, realizing that he is trying to scare him and Odie. Jon soon blindly walks into a tree branch, knocking him out. The convict discovers Jon, then uses his idea (and sheet) to scare off the pets. Garfield and Odie encounter the "ghost" (whom they still think is Jon, as opposed to the convict) and run away from him. Following a few entanglements with Garfield, the convict hides in a cave, which turns out to have a wolf inside. He runs off and chases after a police car, begging to be brought back to prison. Upon finding Jon ("You make a lousy ghost, fella", Garfield tells him), the three head home. In the car, Garfield (who is somehow driving) becomes concerned when he hears about the escaped convict on the radio making him wonder if the ghost he fought was the convict itself. Jon then assures him that "we have pretty boring lives. We never run into people like that" just before the end of the cartoon. With the cartoon over, Garfield asks the audience how many mistakes they saw. He then states that there were three, and goes to show them by playing back the scenes with the supposed mistakes (none of which seem obvious). Odie tries to tell him of more mistakes. Garfield denies that there were any more, proclaiming "there were just those three", promising that they will "never make another mistake on this show again". He then tells Odie (who appears as Marmaduke) that it is 10 AM, thus "time for a midnight snack". Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Robber (voiced by Gregg Berger) Minor Characters *Binky the Clown (cameo) *Charlie (voiced by Lorenzo Music) *Police Chief (voiced by Jim Davis) *Elephant *Cops *Director (voiced by Mark Evanier) *Fish *The Buddy Bears (cameo) *Frog *Nermal (cameo) *Owl *Wade Duck (cameo) *Orson Pig (cameo) *Roy Rooster (cameo) *Wolf *Radio Announcer (voiced by Gregg Berger) Songs *The Buddy Bears Theme Trivia *This episode has more mistakes than any other episode of the series, although they are generally intentional. *The intention of having numerous mistakes throughout the episode led to confusion during the production process. In particular, actual mistakes were confused with intended ones, and some intended mistakes were accidentally left out, requiring them to be restored.https://www.newsfromme.com/2007/04/18/todays-video-link-723/ Cultural References *Tom Selleck is mentioned by Jon after he runs into a tree. *Odie appears as Marmaduke, another comic strip character at the end of the episode. *The Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Taj Mahal, and the Eiffel Tower are all shown as mistakes. Goofs :Note: Due to the nature of the episode, all of the following can be assumed to be intentional. All goofs occur for one scene only, except where noted. :*The title card reads "Mistake Will Happen", and features Odie with Garfield's head. :*When Jon flips a steak on the grill, one of the other steaks becomes a shoe. :*Jon's spatula is replaced with a microphone as he calls Garfield over for macaroni. :*Garfield is wearing running shoes as he walks over to the grill. :*Jon (dressed in a tuxedo) states that Garfield likes having pizza with everything on it. :**Although he initially offers a steak, Jon ends up serving Garfield a fish. :*Garfield finds his meal to be too big, and reminds Odie that he does not like to eat too much. :**Odie is wearing a cowboy hat as he affirms the above. :*When Jon warns Garfield and Odie about the woods, he is shown wearing a scuba diving suit in the first scene, then a ballerina outfit in the second. :**During the former sequence, he refers to Odie as Fido. :*Odie's ears are replaced with flowers when Garfield asks "haunted?"; the Leaning Tower of Pisa is also shown in the background. :*When Jon says "That's right, haunted. Be real careful," the sky switches from day to night (staying that way for the rest of the episode), Garfield is wearing a backpack (which also remains throughout most of the episode), and the grill is replaced with a pinball machine that Jon plays as Garfield and Odie head into the forest. :*Garfield refers to Jon as Pete. :*Odie states clearly "I don't know, I'm kind of scared". :*Garfield and Odie walk past the signature of Jim Davis. :*During a close-up, Garfield is wearing sunglasses. :*Afterward, two Odies are shown following Garfield, as well as two moons in the background. :*Jon has a mustache when he talks about having warned Garfield and Odie. :*When Jon sneaks away, he is wearing boxer shorts and bunny slippers instead of his usual pants and shoes. :**Also, Binky is shown in the background holding a sign that says "LOOKING FOR WORK". :*A cop (Charlie) rides a police car in the forest instead of on a road. :*An elephant is shown in the police car during the exchange between Charlie (who has Garfield's voice) and a police chief on the radio. :**The cop speaks into a can on a string. :*The robber claims that "there's not another cop within one hundred miles of here," only to walk past two other cops as he looks for a hiding place. :*Odie is wearing a tuxedo at the beginning of the scene where Garfield scoffs at Jon's claim that the forest is haunted. :*Garfield messes up the line "In all the years I've lived with Jon, I can't recall anything so foolish," resulting in a re-take with the director; the clapboard says "Take 1" when it's really Take 2. :**During this scene, he is wearing a ski cap and moving his lips. :**Possibly a goof: the clapboard identifies Davis as the director, a role actually handled by Jeff Hall. :*Nermal replaces Odie when Garfield mentions that Jon thinks that there are ghosts around, and agrees by saying "That's ridiculous, Garfield." :*A fish swims around the forest (as if it were full of water) when Garfield claims that they are alone. :*Garfield maintains that they are alone after the Buddy Bears appear out of a cave. :*The robber walks on the surface of a pond (which is deep enough for a frog to jump into) and wears a different shirt. :*The robber is naked when he hides behind a pair of bushes, as well as when he notices Garfield and Odie. :*When Garfield and Odie walk by the robber, they both have antlers on their heads, with Odie's ears missing. :*When the robber notes the presence of Garfield and Odie, he has a derby hat and a monocle. :*Garfield and Odie are in a blizzard (both wearing parkas and snowshoes) when Garfield says that "Fred" (i.e. Jon) is wrong. :*When Garfield and Odie are frightened by a hooting owl ("Who...Who...Where...Where...When...When..."), Garfield is merely shown as an outline. :*Garfield enters a house inside a tree, then keeps Odie from getting inside, saying, "Go away. We don't want any." :**Later on, Garfield is outside of the house, inviting Odie for a "snack". :*Jon says "Garfield's been a very bad dog lately. I'm going to teach him a lesson she'll never forget." :**During this scene, he walks by U.S. Acres (with Wade, Orson, and Roy shown). :*Odie has rabbit ears during the second scene where he is knocking on the door of the tree. :*When Garfield first notices Jon, he is wearing blond curls and a pink bow on his head. :*As Jon puts on his ghost sheet, he states "This will scare the pants off those three, or my name isn't June Arberkle". :*Garfield has a visor cap on when he realizes what Jon is up to. :*The scene where Garfield informs Odie about a visit with a "ghost" is shown upside down. :*Jon has a beard after he is uncovered by the robber. :*When the robber says "I don't know who this clown is, but I like his idea. I'll scare those pets away", he is wearing a sombrero. :**The sheet has eye holes when the robber possesses it; there were no eye holes when Jon was wearing it. :*Garfield and Odie have duck bills for mouths before they notice the robber disguised as a ghost. :*When they do notice him, Odie gains four arms, while Garfield has a farmer's hat. :*When the robber first chases Garfield, they pass by an igloo. :*Garfield tricks the robber with a door in the forest which leads to a basement (there is also no basement background when shown from the outside). :*For much of Garfield's fight with the robber, he is colored blue. :**When Garfield says "That phony voice doesn't fool me," his voice is provided by a woman (Julie Payne). :**When Garfield chases after the robber, he wears an explorer hat. :*The cave that the robber goes into has a barber pole nearby. :*The police car (now back on the road) has a smoking chimney in place of the siren. :**Also, the Taj Mahal can be seen in the background. :*Garfield has a superhero outfit when he figures that he "showed Jon". :**Afterward, an animal is heard, which Garfield and Odie take to be a rhino. :*When Garfield and Odie meet up with Jon, Garfield is carrying an umbrella. :*As the trio walk away, Odie's legs become chicken legs. :*Garfield drives the car in the forest; he suddenly returns to the road. :*Jon refers to Garfield as Kermit. :*While on the road, the trio pass by the Eiffel Tower. According to Garfield, there were only three mistakes in the episode he and Odie watched: *Garfield is not eating during his first appearance. *There is no mustard at Garfield's picnic. *Jon's car has no gas during the final scene. At the end of the episode: *Garfield, having just declared they will never make any more mistakes on the show, says that it is 10 A.M., and thus "time for a midnight snack." **Odie is also replaced by the title character of the comic strip Marmaduke. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 3 Category:Garfield and Friends